Ghost Hunt Angst Week 2015
by katen1993
Summary: My (late) entry for Angst Week. All prompts are all in one chapter.


**Author's note: Ugh. This was supposed to be posted 2 weeks ago. But real life was being sucky and I was busy with my internship sooo... But anyways, better late than never. Sorry if the endings are kinda abrupt and sucky. I can't think of any other way to end it. I also combined all the prompts in just one chapter since they're all short and wouldn't take that much space.  
**

 **Without further ado, let the angst begin. Your reviews and constructive criticisms are most welcome. Corrections are welcome too.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt because if I do, Eugene would still be alive.**

* * *

 **Children**

He looked at the group of children passing by and recalls a time from when he had been once a child.

He recalls a time when he and his brother had not been orphans; a time before this whole paranormal business. A time when he was not Oliver, and when his brother was not Eugene. A time when E.J. and A.C. used to mean something. A time when they had their real parents.

He recalls how his mother would hum tunes as she does chores. How he and his brother would often play when they're supposed to take naps and they would be scolded by their mother. How their mother would cradle them when they had nightmares. How their mothers would kiss the pain away when they scrape their knee. How her sickness slowly took her away from their family.

He recalls how his father always came home sweaty and tired after a day's work in the construction, but always managed to have a smile plastered on his face as he greeted his family. How his father would entertain him and his brother by telling them stories about his day at work. How his father would carry them to their beds and tuck them in when they fall asleep on the couch. How an accident in his workplace took his life away and how the company their father was working for did not even compensate them for their loss.

He recalls how his brother would often coax him out of the house to play with other children. How his brother would often cheer him up when the other kids excluded him. How his brother would always chase away the insecurities eating him inside. How his brother valiantly kept up a strong front for his sake when their parents died. How his brother kept on smiling and being cheerful for him when he can't afford to be the child he once was. How his brother had died when a car ran over him and the perpetrator threw him in some unknown lake that he is still searching for.

As the children turned the corner, he drew the blinds and resumed his work. Oh what he would not give to be a child again.

* * *

 **Blood**

He can't recall how long they have been here. All he remembers was one moment, they were being adopted, and then the next moment, they were strapped on an operating table as their new 'parents' performed experiments on them.

'We got quite a catch. Who would have thought we'd find such rare gems in an orphanage?' their 'mother had said as their 'father' conducted tests on them.

He can't recall how many times they've been subjected to tests, how many times needles pricked their skin, how many chemicals were injected in their body. All he remembers is how his brother screamed in agony during tests. How his already reclusive brother further retreated into himself as he lost his ability to speak due to the repeated trauma caused to his body and that their telepathic link is the only means for them to communicate to each other and to ensure them that they're still alive and breathing. How his brother would desperately try to cling unto him as they're carted off for another day in hell.

He remembers seeing other children in the facility, all no longer resembling the children they're supposed to be. Some tried to escape only to meet death. The other children just waited for the day when they sleep and never wake up. He remembers how their room mate died the other night and how the monsters 'recycled' the body by taking out his organs and… Bile rises up in his throat in recollection of the monstrosities done to the already-dead boy. He remembers thinking that he had never seen so much blood in his entire life.

As he sees his brother coughing blood and he feels his own body giving out from all the trauma brought by the various experimentation they've been through, he could only hope there would not be too much blood when they die.

* * *

 **'** **I** **could** **never** **…'**

'If only he were here…'

Naru scowled as he noted the lack of objects that can be used as weapons.

'Looks like I'd have to rely on my PK…'

His scowl further deepened as he recalls the promise he had made with his father about not using his PK. ('We already lost a son and we don't want to lose another. So, please, Oliver. I know you want to solve every case, but please, promise us you won't use you PK unless absolutely necessary,' Martin Davis had said as his son was getting ready to go back to Japan.)

'My PK usage would not be an issue if only he were here…If only my stupid, dead brother were here…If only Eugene was still alive...'

Naru spaced out as he recalls every moment he had shared with his brother; their childhood before they became 'Oliver' and 'Eugene', their stay at the orphanage, the moment they were adopted, their first case together... He would willingly give up everything he has if it means getting his brother back.

"Noll…"

His head immediately snapped towards the direction of the sound, his eyes landing on the full length mirror. Instead of his reflection, he saw his twin in the mirror. He touched the surface of the mirror, and for once was not thinking about the breakthroughs and theses he could write. He did not think of discovering the phenomena that was causing his brother to appear. He did not bother documenting the event as he would whenever he performs an experiment. All he could think of is his brother is alive, though only through the existence of a mirror.

And Eugene, knowing the thoughts currently occupying the mind of his twin, smiled sadly and said,

"No matter how much we both wish for it, I could never come back to life."

* * *

 **In the** **rain**

She stared as the men lowered her mother's coffin on the ground. She clutched the umbrella that's shielding her from the pouring rain. She decided she would not cry - the sky's already doing that for her.

'Just a few more minutes, and it'll all be over,' she chanted to herself like a mantra as the priest said the funeral rites. She held her umbrella tighter as the wind blew. Just a few more minutes, and she can leave.

The priest closes his Bible as he finished his rites. The rain intensifies as the grave is being covered with dirt. She shut her eyes, unwilling the tears to fall. The rain poured harder as if in response to her feelings.

People expressed their condolences and comforts as they left the graveyard. She nodded and thanked them, all the while staring at her mother's freshly dug grave.

Once alone, she lets go of her umbrella, the wind sweeping it and taking it somewhere, her tears pouring from her eyes and unseen as she shed them in the rain.

* * *

 **Terminal**

The terminal was packed with people looking for someone, and with people moving about to and fro. Luella Davis paid them no mind as her eyes roamed the sea of people in search for her son.

Her mind quickly went to a trip down memory lane as she reminiscences the time the twins first stepped foot in England. The boys had frantically looked left and right around the airport terminal as they tried to take in every detail. Too absorbed in looking around, Eugene had been separated from his family. Luella remembers feeling dread at the thought of losing her son, how Oliver's eyes filled with tears, and how Martin had immediately sought a guard to inform them of their missing son. After half an hour of searching, the older of the twins was found in the customer service, his eyes puffy from crying. She remembers rushing towards him and enveloping him in an embrace as she felt relieved that her son is found and is there with her.

She was pulled from her train of thoughts as she spotted the familiar mop of jet black hair of her son, followed by his guardian. Behind them, a wooden rectangular box was being pulled. Her tears started to fall as her son approached her and wrapped his arms around her. The box was brought over to their side, and she wailed, her tears pouring endlessly at the aight. She released herself from the embrace, throwing herself at the wooden box containing the remains of her other son whose corpse they searched for in a country halfway across the globe.

* * *

 **Author's note: Let me know your thoughts via review or PM :)**


End file.
